The Twins
by inuyuashaluver13
Summary: kagome and Sango are twins.


KAGOME AND SANGO WERE TWIN SISTERS, ONE HAD DARK BROWN HAIR WITH BROWN HIGHLIGHTS, THE OTHER ONE HAD BLACK WITH BLUE HIGHLIGHTS' THEY WERE'NT JUST TWINS, THEY WERE BEST FRIENDS AND ARE GOING TO A NEW SCHOOL. FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS^.^  
  
MRS. HIUGURASHI: KAGOME, SANGO...WAKE UP!!!!  
  
KAGOME: OK MOM, I'M GONNA TAKE A SHOWER!!  
  
SANGO: SNORE SNORE SNORE SNORE SNORE  
  
MRS HIGURASHI WALKED INTO SANGO'S ROOM AND DUMPED A BUCKET OF FREEZING COLD WATER ON TO HER HEAD, WHILE SMILLING.  
  
SANGO: MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!GARSH!!!!!!!!!I'M UP ALREADY!!!!I KNOW YOUR HIDING ICE CUBES BEHIND YOUR BACK!!!  
  
MRS.HIGURASHI: YOUR RIGHT!!!  
  
SHE POURED THEM DOWN SANGO'S BACK.  
  
SANGO:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!CCCCCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!*SHIVER SHIVER*  
  
KAGOME: WHAT'S ALL THE NOISE UP HERE???  
  
SANGO: MOM IS BEING AN EVIL LADY AGAIN!!!!  
  
MRS. HIGURASHI: YUP*SMILE SMILE*  
  
KAGOME: LOL.......LOL....FUNNY  
  
MRS. HIGURASHI: YUP  
  
SANGO TOOK AFTER THERE FATHER WHO HAD DARK BROWN HAIR WITH BROWN HIGHLIGHTS. HE WAS SWEET AND GENEROUS AND SO WAS SHE. KAGOME, HOWEVER, TOOK AFTER THERE MOM WHO WAS ONE TOUGH COOKIE! SHE HAD THE SAME BLACK HAIR WITH BLUE HIGHLIGHTS AND THE SAME ATTITUDE. EVIL AND TOUGH.  
  
KAGOME AND SANGO WERE GETTIN DRESSED. KAGOME PULLED ON A BLACK TANK- TOP WITH THE WORDS "I AM BAD AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" PRINTED ON IT WITH A PAIR OF BAGGY BLACK JEANS AND A CHOKER AROUND HER NECK. SANGO PUT ON A BRIGHT PINK TANK-TOP WITH THE WORDS "100 % PURE ANGEL AND YOU KNOW IT!" ON IT AND SOME WHITE CAPRIS.  
  
KAGOME: HEY, SANGO....HURRY UP! WE WILL BE LATE TO OUR NEW SCHOOL!  
  
SANGO: OK, HOLD ON!!!  
  
SANGO RAN DOWN THE STAIRS AND THEY GOT INTO KAGOME'S BLOOD RED CONVERTIBLE.  
  
KAGOME: HEY SANGO, DO YOU THINK I'M WEIRD?  
  
SANGO: OF COURSE NOT!!!!  
  
KAGOME: THANKS SANGO^.^  
  
SANGO:YOUR WELCOME  
  
SANGO AND KAGOME FINALLY ARRIVED AT THEIR NEW SCHOOL, ONLY TO FIND THEY WERE EARLY. UMMMMM....REALLY EARLY^.^  
  
KAGOME: I WONDER WHO WERE BOARDING WITH! YOU KNOW, THERE IS GONNA BE 2 GIRLS AND 2 BOYS IN 1 ROOM.  
  
SANGO: I HEARD THESE ROOMERS ABOUT THIS REALLY SNOBBY, A+ STUDENT NAMED KIKYO. I SURE HOPE WE DON'T BOARD WITH HER!  
  
KAGOME:YEA....SNORE SNORE SNORE SNORE  
  
SANGO:KAGOMEo.O???  
  
KAGOME:YEA...........  
  
SANGO: YOUR SNORING  
  
KAGOME: HEHE  
  
SUDDENLY A LIMO CAME UP AND DROPPED OFF A VERY PRETTY GIRL WITH A FANCY LOOKING OUTFIT. SHE HAD HER BOOKS AND SUITCASES BEING CARIED TO HER ROOM.  
  
SANGO: SHE'S PROBABLY THE SNOBBY GIRL  
  
KAGOME: YEA  
  
* A HALF AN HOUR LATER*  
  
SCHOOL FINALLY OPENED AND KAGOME AND SANGO WALKED INSIDE. THEY HAD BOYS STARING AT THEM, SOMETIMES EVEN DROOLING! THEY WERE 2 VERY BEAUTIFUL GIRLS.  
  
SANGO: PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KAGOME:HUH???o.O  
  
SANGO: WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU TOUCH MY BUTT???!!!!  
  
BOY: WELL IT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL AND SO ARE YOU^.^  
  
KAGOME AND SANGO SMACKED HIM REALLY HARD ACROSS THE FACE.  
  
BOY: M-M-M-MY APOLOGIZES!!!  
  
SANGO: WHAT IS YOUR NAME?  
  
BOY: MIROKU^.^  
  
KAGOME: OKAY  
  
THEN A BOY WITH WHITE HAIR, GOLD EYES AND DOG EARS SHOWED UP.  
  
BOY: HI MY NAME IS INUYASHA, HAS MY FRIEND CAUSED YOU ANY TROUBLE?  
  
SANGO AND KAGOME LOOKED HORRIFIED.  
  
THEY BOTH POINTED AT MIROKU AND SAID: THAT THING IS YOUR FRIEND?  
  
INUYASHA: I GUESS  
  
KAGOME AND SANGO: AAHHH!!!!  
  
INUYASHA: ARE YOU NEW HERE?  
  
SANGO: YEA  
  
KAGOME: WE ARE  
  
SANGO: AND I'M SANGO  
  
KAGOME: AND I'M KAGOME  
  
SANGO: WE ARE TWIN  
  
KAGOME: SISTERS.  
  
INUYASHA: WELL COULD YOU NOT DO THAT TWIN THING CAUSE YOUR FREAKING ME OUT!  
  
KAGOME: SURE  
  
SANGO: WHY NOT  
  
SANGO AND KAGOME: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
INUYASHA: YOU GUYS HAVE NO CLUE WHERE YOUR GOING....DO YOU?  
  
KAGOME: NOPE  
  
INUYASHA: I'LL SHOW YO-  
  
*SMACK*  
  
INUYASHA: SIGH  
  
MIROKU HAD A NICE NEW HANDPRINT ON HIS FACE^.^  
  
SANGO: OKAY  
  
KAGOME: HUHo.O???  
  
SANGO: TO HIM SHOWING US WHERE WE NEED TO GO  
  
KAGOME: OH  
  
INUYASHA WALKED BEHIND MIROKU, BUT IN FRONT OF THE GIRLS TO MAKE SURE MIROKU DID'NT DO ANYTHING "PERVERTED"  
  
INUYASHA: HERE WE ARE  
  
KAGOME: THANKS  
  
INUYASHA POINTED OVER TO THE BOARDS WHERE IT SAID THE NAMES AND ROOM NUMBER'S.  
  
SANGO: I'M BOARDING WITH........KAGOME!!!!!AND UMMMM.... INUYASHA AND KOGA  
  
KAGOME: YAY!  
  
SANGO: WE GET TO BOARD WITH EACH OTHER!  
  
INUYASHA: UMMMMM...DID YOU SAY INUYASHA?  
  
KAGOME AND SANGO: YEA^.^  
  
INUYASHA: AND WHO ELSE?  
  
SANGO: KOGA  
  
INUYASHA: OKAY  
  
INUYASHA: MIROKU, WHO DID YOU GET WITH?  
  
MIROKU: KIKYO, NARAKU, AND AYAME!  
  
INUYASHA: WHAT ROOM??  
  
MIROKU: 423  
  
INUYASHA: SANGO, WHAT ROOM ARE WE IN?  
  
SANGO: 422  
  
INUYASHA: OKAY WERE IN THE ROOM NEXT TO YOURS MIROKU  
  
MIROKU: OKAY  
  
SANGO, KAGOME, INUYASHA AND MIROKU ALL WALKED TO THEIR ROOMS TOGETHER. WHEN SANGO, KAGOME AND INUYASHA WALKED INTO THEIR ROOM, THEY FOUND SOMEONE ALREADY IN IT.AND IT WAS A BOY.  
  
BOY: HI, MY NAME IS KOGA.  
  
KAGOME: HI, I'M KAGOME AND THIS IS SANGO AND INUYASHA  
  
KOGA: NICE TO MEET YOU  
  
SANGO: THE PLEASURE IS OURS^.^  
*SILENCE*  
  
KAGOME: OH YEA, WE HAVE TO UNPACK!  
  
INUYASHA: YEA, BUT WHERE ARE OUR BAG-  
  
DOOR: DELIVERY SERVICE!  
  
KAGOME: THERE THEY ARE^.^  
  
KAGOME WENT TO THE DOOR AND OPENED IT. SHE GRABBED HER BAGS AND MOTIONED FOR EVERYONE ELSE TO DO THE SAME. KAGOME WENT TO THE BED IN THE FAR LEFT CORNER. NEXT TO IT WAS A DOOR.  
  
KAGOME: I WONDER WHAT THAT DOOR LEADS TO!  
  
SANGO: LET'S FIND OUT  
  
IT WAS A BROWN DOOR WITH THE WORDS "GIRLS ROOM" ENGRAVED ON IT. INUYASHA NOTICED ONE LIKE IT ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM THAT SAID "BOYS ROOM".KAGOME OPENED THE DOOR SHE WAS STANDING BY AND INUYASHA, THE ONE HE WAS STANDING BY. THE TWO STOOD THERE AMAZED.  
  
KAGOME: I-I-IT'S A BATHROOM!!!  
  
INUYASHA: YEA!!  
  
SANGO: WHAT'S SO GREAT ABOUT I-  
  
SANGO LOOKED INSIDE AND SAW WHAT WAS SO GREAT. IT HAD A SWIMMING POOL, HOT TUB, 3 TOILET'S, JACUZZI, AND 2 SHOWERS AND BATHTUBS. THE BOYS HAD ALL THE SAME.  
  
SANGO: WHOA!!  
  
KAGOME:OH MY GOD!  
  
KOGA: THAT'S AWESOME!  
  
INUYASHA: TOTALLY!  
  
KOGA: I WANNA SWIM!!!  
  
KAGOME: OKAY  
  
SANGO: LET'S GO INTO THE BOYS ONE...ALL OF US!  
  
KAGOME AND INUYASHA: OKAY *BLUSH*  
  
KOGA NOTICED THIS BLUSH AND HE DID'NT KNOW WHY, BUT HE GOT JEALOUS...EXTREMELY JEALOUS!  
  
~LATER THAT NIGHT~  
  
KOGA: UMMMM...KAGOME?  
  
KAGOME: YEA?  
  
KOGA: WILL...YOU...UHHHH....UMMM  
  
KAGOME: SPIT IT OUT  
  
KOGA: GO ON A DATE WITH ME?  
  
KAGOME: SURE  
  
KOGA: OKAY...UMM...IT WILL BE ON SATURDAY AT 3:00...OK?  
  
KAGOME: OKAY^.^  
  
KOGA:*SIGHS LOOKING AT KAGOME DREAMILY*  
  
SANGO PULLS KAGOME INTO THEIR BATHROOM  
  
SANGO: HEY KAGOME, WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?  
  
KAOME: KOGA ASKED ME ON A DATE  
  
SANGO: WHAT DID YOU SAY?  
  
KAGOME: WELL I SAID Y-  
  
SMACK  
  
INUYASHA: OOOOWWWW!!!  
  
SANGO: EXACTLY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR BATHROOM?  
  
KAGOME: AND LISTENING TO OUR CONVERSATION, TOO!!  
  
INUYASHA RAN OUT THE DOOR WITHOUT AN EXPLANATION.  
  
SANGO: BOYS  
  
KAGOME: YEA  
  
SANGO: NOW WHAT WERE YOU SAYING?  
  
KAGOME: I SAID YES  
  
SANGO: OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!!!MY LITTLE KAGOME IS GOING ON A DATE!!!  
  
KAGOME: LITTLE?  
  
SANGO: OOPS...I KEEP FORGETTING I'M ONLY A MINUTE OLDER THEN YOU^.^  
  
KAGOME: *LAUGH* YOUR SO WEIRD  
  
SANGO: I KNOW^.^  
  
*THE DAY OF KAGOME AND KOGA'S DATE*  
  
KAGOME: WHAT TO WEAR WHAT TO WEAR?  
  
SANGO: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
  
KAGOME: FINDING AN OUTFIT TO WEAR ON TODAY'S DATE WITH KOGA^.^  
  
SANGO: HOW ABOUT YOUR BLACK JEANS, AND BLACK SHIRT THAT SAYS "TOUCH ME AND YOU WILL DIE"ON IT IN RED, BLOODY LETTERS.  
  
KAGOME: OKAY  
  
KOGA COMES BUSTING IN THE DOOR.  
  
KOGA: HELLO KAGOME, MY DARLING..YOU READY FOR OUR DATE?  
  
KAGOME: HOLD ON LET ME GET DRESSED AND TAKE A SHOWER AND BRUSH MY HAIR AND ALL THAT STUFF.  
  
KOGA: OKAY^.^  
  
*LATER ON THEIR DATE*  
  
KOGA: WHAT DO YOU THINK OF INUYASHA?  
  
KAGOME: UMMMMMMMM  
  
KOGA: HE'S SUCH AN IDIOT..A JERK!!!THE ONLY REASON I DON'T WANNA LEAVE THE ROOM I'M IN IS BECAUSE OF YOU  
  
KOGA LEANED IN AND TOUCHED KAGOME'S HAND.  
  
KAGOME: READ THE SHIRT, DUDE!  
  
KOGA: OKAY...UMM....TOUCH ME AND YOU WILL DIE...OH GOD!  
  
KOGA PULLED HIS HAND AWAY QUICKLY AND THEN FELT A HAND ON HIS FACE  
  
*SMACK!!!!!!!!!*  
  
KAGOME: OH....AND IF YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT...I WILL KILL YOU!!!  
  
*THE NEXT DAY*  
  
KAGOME WAS AT A SHOP HAVING A NEW, CUSTOM MADE SHIRT THAT SAID "JUST FOR YOU KOGA, IF YOU TALK ABOUT MY FRIEND'S LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU!!!!LOVE, KAGOME"KAGOME PUT THE SHIRT ON WHEN IT WAS DONE AND SANGO SAW IT AND ASKED...  
  
SANGO: YOU GOT A SHIRT MADE FOR KOGA....MAN...WHAT WERE YOU GUYS DOIN THAT NI-  
  
KAGOME: READ IT, MORON!!  
  
SANGO: OKAY..OH...WHICH FRIEND WAS HE TALKING ABOUT?  
  
KAGOME: INUYASHA  
  
SANGO: OOH-LALA!!  
  
KAGOME: SHUT UP!!!I WOULD MAKE A SHIRT LIKE THIS FOR EVERY ONE OF MY FRIENDS HE OR ANYONE ELSE INSULTS!!  
  
SANGO:RIIIIIIGGGGGGGHHHTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KAGOME: SHUT-UP  
  
SANGO: WHATEVER  
  
*LATER...I GUESS*  
  
INUYASHA AND MIROKU WALKED UP TO KAGOME AND SANGO. INUYASHA WAS TO EMBARASSED TO ASK SO MIROKU WENT ON ASKING IT FOR HIM.  
  
MIROKU: SANGO, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO COME TO THE DANCECLUB CALLED BANNANERS WITH ME. AND KAGOME, INUYASHA WANT'S TO TAKE YOU.  
  
SANGO AND KAGOME: OKAY *BLUSH*  
  
NEXT CHAPTER I WILL WRITE WHAT HAPPENED. VIEWERS PLZ WRITE SOMETHING FUNNY I COULD PUT IN THERE TO RUIN THE DANCE...THANKS^.^ 


End file.
